


Wizards in Winter

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Christmas, Concerts, Gen, Implied Relationships, Memories, Music, Pre-Canon, Pre-Infarction, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and James remember</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizards in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I have since used my mad wiki-fu skills to learn that, though this is set in roughly '97-'98, TSO didn't start touring at all until '99, and didn't record this album, let alone tour with it, until '04. That said, I'm not changing it. :D

"That was awesome!" Greg declared as they left the arena.

"What?" Stacy yelled.

Greg rolled her eyes and looked at Wilson for confirmation. James was in the process of removing his complementary ear plugs, and he grinned with only a little less enthusiasm. " _The Lost Christmas Eve_ was everything the reviews promised and more!"

"Psh! I still liked _The Christmas Attic_ the best! But the fire! Ten foot giant balls of green flame bursting out of the stage!"

"Your pyromania aside," Stacy interjected loudly, with a hint of irritation, "you didn't tell me it was going to be so loud."

Greg and James exchanged looks.

"I told you we were seeing Trans-Siberian Orchestra!"

"Right," she shot back, "Trans-Siberian _Orchestra_! I was expecting flutes and string quartets, not heavy metal!"

"That wasn't really heavy metal," James pointed out. "Their Christmas works are rock operas."

"Nine Inch Nails, Iron Maiden, Black Sabbath: these are heavy metal. Trans-Siberian Orchestra is symphonic orchestration mixed with progressive and rock elements!" House grinned widely and gestured expressively as he talked. "And it was fantastic! The way they carried the harmony between the classical and rock elements…"

Stacy tuned them out as the boys chatted happily during the entire drive back to Wilson's apartment.

oOo

Jimmy smiled sadly as the memory faded and he closed the patio door gently. House probably had sensed his presence, closed eyes and all, but Wilson would give him the privacy he clearly wanted. James would tell the ducklings that he couldn't get in either and send them down to the clinic to finish their hours.

Finally sending the junior doctors away, Wilson locked his own office door and opened the music folder on his computer.

As the sounds of "Wizards in Winter" filled his senses, Wilson let his mind fall back to a time that seemed so long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> And the song, of course, is _Wizards in Winter_ , however, it has no lyrics for me to post.
> 
> So enjoy a youtube link instead ;)
> 
> [Wizards in Winter](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFLOh44P5z0)


End file.
